Studies on development of cell-free transcription-translation system are continuing. Optimal conditions have been determined for B. subtilis, DNA dependent translation. Optimal concentrations of K ion, Mg ions, Ca ions have been determined. Effects of DNA, S-30, t-RNA, rifampicin, chloramphenicol and puromycin have been determined. The relative rates of H3-UTP and H3-leucine have been determined and it was found that the rate of transcription is approximately 2000 times greater than that of translation. Attempts to improve initiation of translation are in progress. The ability of the cell-free system to synthesize thymidylate synthetase and glucose dehydrogenase are being examined.